1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to value dispensing systems. More particularly, this invention is directed to a flexible postage metering system that provides for the interchangeability of modules and multiple postage meter configuration capability.
2. Background of the Invention
One example of a value dispensing system is a postage metering system including an electronic postage meter and a printer for printing a postal indicia on an envelope or other mailpiece. Recent efforts have concentrated on removing the printer from being an integral part of the postage meter and generally off loading functionality from the postage meter to the remainder of the postage metering system. Also, the postage meter is generally detachable from the postage metering system so that different postage meters may be operatively coupled with the remainder of the postage metering system.
Electronic postage meters for dispensing postage and accounting for the amount of postage used are well known in the art. The postage metering system supplies proof of the postage dispensed by printing a postal indicia which indicates the value of the postage on an envelope or the like. The typical postage meter stores accounting information concerning its usage in a variety of registers. In a pre-payment type of postage meter, such as those employed in the United States, an ascending register tracks the total amount of postage dispensed by the meter over its lifetime. That is, the ascending register is incremented by the amount of postage dispensed after each transaction. A descending register tracks the amount of postage available for use. Thus, the descending register is decremented by the amount of postage dispensed after each transaction. When the descending register has been decremented to some value insufficient for dispensing postage, then the postage meter inhibits further printing of indicia until the descending register is resupplied with funds. In a post-payment type of postage meter, such as those employed in France, the ascending register may be retained as described above while the descending register is eliminated or set to an extremely high value.
Because postage meters store and dispense postage, it is important that they operate reliably. Otherwise, a user may experience a loss of postal funds (money) if the postage meter were to experience a malfunction. Therefore, postage meter manufacturers typically exercise great care to ensure the reliable operation of the postage meter.
To remain competitive in a global marketplace, it is important to design and manufacture postage metering systems that comply with the various requirements of each of the postal authorities located around the world. Without approval from the postal authority, the postage metering system manufacturer cannot bring products to market. Because postage metering systems print an indicia of value (postage, money, etc.), they are subject to a great deal of regulation by the postal authorities which may vary widely from country to country. For example, in some countries, such as the United States, it is unlawful to sell a postage meter. They may only be rented and are subject to periodic inspection. On the other hand, postage meters may be sold in other countries. As another example, debit card based postage meters are permitted in some countries while in others they are not.
As another consideration, interchangeability of components, such as using the same postage meter with a plurality of different printers or using a plurality of different postage meters with the same printer is desirable. For example, a mailer located near the boarder of two countries may have need to post mail in both countries. So as to avoid redundancy and expense, the mailer would not want to operate two metering systems. As another example, a business office may contemplate placing the postage metering system without the postage meter in a generally accessible area and issuing postage meters to various individuals and/or departments. In this manner, anyone with a postage meter could utilize the postage metering system.
Therefore, there is a need for a cost effective postage metering system having an architecture that allows for the interchangeability of modules, protects against the loss of postal funds and facilitates efficient manufacture, distribution, service and compliance with local postage meter configuration requirements.